This project is aimed at understanding the genetic pathways that tissue growth and organ size in vivo. Previous studies in our laboratory have utilized a screen that utilizes genetic mosaics generated in the developing Drosophila eye to identify mutations that result in tissue overgrowth. Many of the mutations that have been identified in the screen have been characterized during previous funding periods of this grant. In this proposal, the first two Specific Aims detail experiments to characterize two loci that were identified in the screen of the X-chromosome: ovo and HK115. Aim 1 describes a strategy for identifying the open reading frame that is mutated in the HK115 mutants and experiments to determine how HK115 regulates tissue growth and apoptosis. Aim 2 outlines studies for characterizing the pathway by which ovo, which encodes a transcription factor regulates growth and cell cycle progression. Aims 3 and 4 address a poorly understood phenomenon known as cell competition by which cells are able to kill adjacent cells that grow more slowly. A novel screen has been developed to identify supercompetitors - mutations that enable mutant cells to kill their wild-type neighbors. Mutations in crumbs, a regulator of apicobasal polarity were identified in the screen. Aim 3 describes an approach to determine how crumbs functions with respect to cell competition. Aim 4 consists of a broad strategy, including a new genetic screen, for identifying and characterizing additional genes that regulate cell competition. These studies are likely to provide valuable insights into how growth is regulated during development as well as the growth abnormalities that occur during the development of tumors. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The precise regulation of cell growth, cell division and survival are necessary for the proper development of an organism. Perturbations of these processes can result in birth abnormalities and cancer. This proposal describes a genetic approach, using the fruit fly, to improve our understanding the mechanisms that regulate tissue growth.